Yuchi
Yuchi is the het ship between Yuki Sohma and Machi Kuragi from the Fruits Basket fandom. Canon Machi and Yuki met while working in the student council, she being the treasurer and he the president. She piques his interest by characterizing him as a typical, perhaps even lonely, boy while other girls thought of him as a prince. When Yuki and Kakeru Manabe visit Machi's apartment, Yuki learns that because of the pressure put on by her mother to be perfect, Machi finds perfection so disturbing, she has a compulsion to mar anything too orderly, such as trashing neat rooms, walking through newly-fallen snow, and breaking pieces of a new box of chalk. She was the only one who understood Yuki's imperfection. Machi develops feelings for Yuki. Unlike most girls at school, she does not see Yuki as a prince, but as just another boy, even seeing him as being lonely. Her different attitude and troubled behavior catches Yuki's eye, and he makes multiple attempts at befriending her. When Yuki and Manabe visit Machi's apartment, Yuki learns that because of the pressure to be perfect when her mother was competing with Manabe's, Machi finds perfection so disturbing she has a compulsion to mar anything too orderly, such as trashing neat rooms, walking through newly-fallen snow, and breaking pieces of a new box of chalk. Machi develops feelings for Yuki, and when Tohru Honda is in the hospital and he needs to reach out to someone, Machi is able to confess to Yuki. Machi is later Yuki's girlfriend. Machi treasures two character figurines that Yuki gives her. Later in the series she becomes attracted to Yuki as he tries to understand her. The two grow close as they learn more about one another. They can relate to each other as they both have endured hardships due to family issues. She even eventually meets Ayame, Yuki's older brother. Yuki understands Machi, as he understands her dislike for perfection, as shown when he breaks a new piece of chalk in one chapter. In another, he promises to make footprints in the snow with her. Yuki eventually confesses to her, when the curse broke although he had been planning to tell her about the curse. They end up dating and she is given the key to Yuki's apartment. In Fruits Basket Another, it's revealed that they are married and have a son named Mutsuki. Machi and Yuki are a loving couple, who, according to their son, are always smiling happily together. Additionally, Machi is aware of the curse and Yuki's history as the Rat, as she was shown comforting him when he broke down in tears talking about it with Mutsuki. Children Mutsuki Sohma Mutsuki is the only son of Yuki and Machi. He has grey color for his hair and eyes from his father. Fanon Yuchi is one of the most popular ships in the Fruits Basket fandom. It gets a lot of attention from the fans, and as a result, a lot of fan arts and fan fictions. It's the most written ship for both characters on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION :Yuki/Machi tag on FanFiction.net